


Fighting

by my_fangirl_feels



Series: Perfectly Imperfect [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, based off a tumblr prompt, really short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_fangirl_feels/pseuds/my_fangirl_feels





	Fighting

CARLOS POV

"Go home, Carlos."

I hear this coming from behind me and turn to see one of my colleagues, whose name is Lily.

"Just one more experiment," I say trying to stall the inevitable.

"No. Go home. You've been here all day and you're tired. I can tell." She says in a stern voice.

"I can't."

"And why is that?" She says putting her hands on her hips.

"Cecil is mad at me," I say looking down at the ground, trying to hide the tears welling in my eyes. "He's mad at me and told me not to come home tonight."

"Cecil? Mad at you?" She was staring at me like I had 12 eyes (which is actually very common in Night Vale). "How is that possible?"

"Well this morning he found a note from Derek, you know our new scientist, and it had his phone number on it so Cecil assumed the worst and got angry. He wouldn't even let me explain who Derek was or anything! He just pushed me out the door and told me to find another place to sleep tonight!" I said. I am crying now and I can't stop it. The tears just continue to come.

Lily walks over to me and pats me on the back, "Don't worry, Carlos, I'm sure this will all blow over tomorrow, but for now go find somewhere to sleep."

"Thanks Lily," I say giving her a gentle hug.

***

I decide my car is the best place to sleep, so I roll down the windows and lay in the back seat trying to sleep.

I check my wristwatch which says it is 11:30 p.m. I'm not even tired. I just keep thinking of Cecil and how I could be in his arms right now and how we could be cuddling or doing other things....

I am startled out of my thoughts when I hear a tap on my window. I sit up and look out the window. I see Cecil. My Cecil, I think to myself. He looks gorgeous. His pale blonde hair tousled from sleep, his violet pajama bottoms and black T-shirt, his tattoos swarming and crawling all over his arms and neck.

The thing that stands out the most though, is his puffy, red eyes that make it look as is he's been crying.

"Cecil," I say opening the door and enveloping my boyfriend into a hug. I can feel his body shaking against mine as quiet sobs rack his body.

"I'm sorry Carlos. I'm so, so sorry," he says in between breaths. Before I realize it, I'm crying too.

"Shhh, it's okay, Cecil. I forgive you, it's okay," I say as I stroke his blonde hair.

"No! Its not okay! I didn't trust you! I feel like an idiot and the worst boyfriend in the world!" He's now yelling these words. "I should've trusted you, Carlos! You're my boyfriend and I shouldn't have doubted you!"

I wipe the tears pouring down Cecil's cheeks and kiss him. It's warm and tender and slow, but then becomes more. It becomes heated and passionate and unstoppable.

So unstoppable that we don't break apart to get into my car. Cecil is laying down on the back seat and I am on top of him, kissing his neck and trailing down his stomach. At one point Cecil's shirt came off, but I was too busy to notice who removed it. It wasn't until I felt multiple pokes and grabs to my hair and back that it was Cecil's tattoos. Well, technically not tattoos anymore. Now they were full on tentacles. I loved those tentacles.

"So does this mean we're okay?" Cecil asked in a breathy whisper.

"We are perfect," I say as I trail my kisses down below Cecil's stomach.

I am in love with this man.

And I had fallen in love instantly.


End file.
